dealing with chaos
by general zargon
Summary: sequel to meeting with fate: chaos is up to his old tricks again and this time it lands rad in a bit of a problem. R&R!


General Zargon: this is a follow up story for 'meeting with fate'

Ryuuketsu: well get to work already

General Zargon: I would but I need to tell the readers that if they didn't read 'meeting with fate' then this will make absolutely no sense

Ryuuketsu:-slaps forehead- idiot….

Rad looked up at the stormy sky with a feeling of déjà vu "must be my imagination" rad muttered as he continued walking towards the lake in the park

As soon as rad made it to the lake he sighed and said "hey fate do you think you could put a little more excitement in my life? Whoa never thought I'd say that" shaking his head rad sat down

Almost as if on cue the rain started pouring down and rad looked up and said "man I wish I could do more for the autobots" all of a sudden a sharp pain hit him in the chest

Rad vaguely heard someone say "you want it, you got it" before he blacked out

Rad's optics flickered on…wait! Optics! Rad sat bolt upright only to be greeted by the sight of the autobots med bay but everything didn't seem as big as it once was

Hurriedly rad looked down at his hands only to be greeted by the sight of metal gauntlets and black armor with yellow highlights

Rad scanned over his arms and legs to see that they too had become covered in armor to protect the sensitive synthe-flesh underneath

The med bay opened startling rad as red alert walked in "I see your awake, good that will make things a lot easier" red alert said as he slowly approached a confused rad

Rad darn near fell off the metal slab, which he found out fitted him perfectly, when red alert asked "can you tell me your name?" rad opened his mouth behind the battle mask, which he had discovered while looking over himself as well as he could, but thought better of it

Rad thought quickly 'well if they don't recognize me then I'll have a chance to get to them as transformers and help in battles but first I need a name, a name a name…aha!' red alert waited patiently for rad to speak

Rad finally spoke in a newer deeper voice "I'm night shocker" red alert nodded and said "I'm glad you remember your name but can you tell me how come you were so beat up when sideswipe found you?" rad thought quickly for a suitable excuse

Rad's processor finally gave him one and he said "I was fighting a group of decepticons on cybertron when I was injured and warped here" red alert seemed to accept this excuse

Red alert walked over to a desk and picked up the handle of what looked like a whip but instead of rope it had blue electricity, red alert carefully made his way back over to rad

Red alert carefully held the handle out to rad and said "I believe this electron whip is yours?" rad nodded and took the handle and with an expert flick coiled it up in his hand

Rad looked up to see red alert staring at him in shock, concerned rad asked "what?" it took a moment for red alert to get his mouth working when he did he said "how did you do that?" rad sweatdropped

Very carefully rad set the whip down and said "um? Secret?" red alert glared and said "well if you're well enough to make sarcastic comments then you're well enough to speak to optimus prime" rad sighed

Rad slowly stood up and took a step than another and finally followed red alert to optimus prime's office "um what does this optimus guy want to talk to me about?" rad asked

Red alert didn't look back as he answered "just a few routine questions" he didn't say anymore so silence spanned the remaining distance to prime's office

Rad slowly walked into the room looking around until his eyes finally landed on optimus who was sitting behind his desk looking at some datapads

Optimus looked up from his work when rad stopped in front of the autobot leaders desk "ah I see your awake well would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" rad thought for a moment

Slowly rad nodded and optimus said "very well first your name?"

"Night shocker"

"Weapon?"

"Electron whip"

"Occupation?"

"Mercenary"

"Alt mode?"

That one had rad at a loss so he quickly and awkwardly did a scan of his design and replied slowly "stealth fighter jet" optimus nodded and said "well night shocker do you have any place to be?" rad could have sworn that there was some hope in the autobot's voice

Rad shrugged and said "no jobs have come up so no I don't have any place to be" optimus nodded and said "if that's the case then would you mind helping us out here? Just for a little while, until another job turns up" rad raised a brow behind his helmet

Rad very slowly said "and might I ask why you seem so eager for my help?" optimus seemed embarrassed at that and said "well don't tell my men this but I have been worrying about our shortage of men here and I can't call anyone from cybertron so I thought with you already here that you might help us out for a little while" optimus finished with a sigh

Rad blinked and pretended to think for a moment then said "well I guess it couldn't do any harm besides I need to keep my skills sharp so you got yourself a deal prime" relief plainly showed in optimus optics' as rad shook his hand

Sitting back down optimus picked up a datapad and said "thank you night shocker" taking this as a dismiss rad walked out of the room

Turning a corner in the hall rad literally ran into sideswipe, helping the stammering mech up rad said easily "sorry about that I really should have watched where I was going" sideswipe smiled and said "naw it's my fault for not paying attention so what's your name?" rad gave his transformer name as they walked down the hall

Sideswipe asked "hey you want me to show you around?" rad nodded with a smile and said "sure might as well know the place I'll be staying at" sideswipe looked at rad questioningly

Rad smiled, even though sideswipe couldn't see it due to the battle mask, and said "optimus said I could stay here for a little while, at least until another job came up" sideswipe nodded

Curiosity got the better of sideswipe and he blurted out "so what exactly does it take to be a mercenary?" sideswipe quickly covered his mouth and apologized while rad blinked then laughed causing sideswipe to look at him with confusion written on his face

Rad quickly got his laughter under control and said "you have to know a little about everything and a lot about nothing!" sideswipe grinned and laughed along with rad all the way to the autobots living room

The mechanical door slid easily open and rad and sideswipe walked in and straight towards the energon, grabbing two cups filled with energon, rad and sideswipe walked over to the transformer sized couches and sat down

Rad received curious glances from the other autobots, hot shot walked over to where sideswipe and rad were sitting and asked "hey sides' whose the new guy?" sideswipe grinned and said "his name's night shocker and he's a mercenary" rad could have sworn hot shot blanched

Smokescreen was the one who asked the next question "so what's he doing here sides'" it was rad who answered "prime said that I could stay here until a new job came up" a large group of autobots had assembled by now and were asking rad questions but he answered all he could

Blurr was just about to ask another question when the alarm went off signaling that a minicon had been detected, this caused everyone to rush to the control room

Optimus read the incoming data and said "a minicon has been located in brazil men to the warp gate!" everyone sprinted to the warp gate

Red alert typed in the coordinates and optimus shouted "LAUNCH!" rad got the familiar feeling of being warped

In brazil------------

Rad was a bit disoriented from being warped in his new form but he hid it well as the autobots began to fan out but jetfire walked up to him "hey shocker! You ready to do aerial surveillance?" rad blanched behind his battle mask

Nervously rad nodded and said "after you" jetfire grinned a jumped into the air and took off only to hover there expectantly

'Well here goes nothing' rad thought as he jumped up and hovered at jetfire's level as he said "what? You think I couldn't fly?" jetfire shook his head no and shouted "transform!" and he did

Rad hesitantly took a breath then shouted "transform!" rad transformed into a sleek black jet with yellow highlights, rad took off in another direction opposite jetfire

Rad was just about to turn around when a glint caught his eyes so he transformed and landed next to the source of the glint

Rad blinked as he saw the minicon panel 1, because the 'M' was blood red and 2, because where the green was supposed to be it was a very deep black

Rad shrugged and picked up the minicon panel and crushed it between his fingers as it glowed a black light

When the light faded rad was able to see a small figure with jagged spikes on his armor and small but still dangerous looking claws plus the minicon had nightmarish black optics to add to the scary look the minicon armor was all black

Rad blinked once then twice then he shook his head and said "hey I'm night shocker and you are?" the minicon appeared to blink as he answered "_I'm dark bolter_" rad just shrugged

Rad was about to ask the minicon another question when the sound of laser fire made him jump and what startled him even more was when his com-link jumped to life "_come in night shocker do you read me!_" rad nearly jumped out of his armor as he answered "yeah I read you" a sigh could be heard from the other end

The com-link crackled as the bot on the other end said "_night shocker there's a battle going on so get your butt over here!_" rad nodded though the transformer on the other end couldn't see it "roger smokescreen I'm on my way" with that the connection was severed

Rad took a nervous breath and shouted "TRANSFORM!" and true enough he transformed into a sleek black and yellow stealth fighter jet "come on dark bolter lets see what you can do!" rad said as he took off and dark bolter hopped on his wing as they flew towards the battle

When the pair was near the battle rad asked dark bolter "so what exactly can you do?" dark bolter seemed to grin and said "_watch_" with that dark bolter transformed into different parts that then attached to parts of rad's body

Rad seemed to blink as a weird feeling came over him and then something scrolled across the bottom of his vision and it said "**cloaking on**" rad seemed to blink again as he thought 'cloaking? Oh well I'll find out soon enough' rad could have sworn he heard someone laughing

Rad said as quietly as he could "transform!" and true enough he transformed and found that the parts dark bolter transformed into stayed on him

All of sudden a black cloud formed over rad's head and two gauntlets fell out of it then it disappeared, rad blinked as he held the gauntlets at arms length

The gauntlets were golden and had sharp edges around the wrists and the finger tips were razor sharp claws

Rad blinked and thought as he looked at the gauntlets 'well here goes nothing' rad carefully slipped the gauntlets over his hands and heard the sounds of the many locks sliding into place

Rad looked at the gloves on his hands then at the battlefield wondering how no one had noticed him yet, I mean starscream and jetfire were fighting no more than six meters away from where he floated! Rad pondered this for a few seconds before shrugged and reaching for his electron whip

Just as rad withdrew his whip he noticed that megatron had thrown optimus to the ground and was just about to pull the trigger

Rad made a quick decision and shouted to megatron "don't you dare pull that trigger!" everything seemed to freeze as all the transformers wondered who had shouted

Rad did not stop to ponder this as he swung his whip back then snapped it forward to coil painfully around megatron's wrist and jerk back causing megatron to drop his blaster and give optimus time to escape

Megatron shouted "who did that?" unbeknownst to rad every other transformer wanted to know that as well

Rad snickered as he released megatron's wrist and pushed him forward "decepticons retreat!" megatron shouted as soon as he got up

The decepticons warped away and it was a few minutes before anyone said or did anything "what just happened?" hot shot asked finally breaking the silence

In truth none of the autobots knew exactly what had happened "I did that" rad said after finally taking pity on them

Sideswipe was the first to recover and said "who said that?" rad snickered as he landed and finally found out how to turn the cloaking off

The autobots jumped when rad appeared out of nowhere and said "hi" blurr was the first one to calm down enough to ask "how did you do that?" rad just shrugged which caused some bots to fall over

---------------------In another dimension----------------------

Chaos snickered as he watched what happened 'I knew this would be a great idea' he thought and then added out loud "fate is going to kill me"

Chaos jolted out of thoughts at the sound of a growl and slowly turned around to see a very ticked off fate standing there "uh heh heh hey there bro" chaos said nervously

Fate growled and said "you are going to die" and then fate proceeded to lunge at him and wrap his hands around chaos' throat and as fate strangled him he said "you" throttle "are" throttle "an" gag "idiot" chaos was now regretting his little prank

------------------------In another part of that dimension---------------------

Death looked up from where he was playing cards with space, or known to his family as kwokinator, and said "somebody is trying to kill chaos" space raised an eyebrow and asked "can you tell who?"

Death shrugged and concentrated then said "its fate" space sighed and said "I knew chaos would push fate over the edge one of these days" death nodded and they went back to they're game

-----------------------------------Back with rad------------------------------------------

the autobots were back at they're base when rad got a funny feeling so he politely excused himself and left heading for outside

rad sighed when he got outside and said out loud "hey fate we need to talk" rad really didn't expect an answer so he was surprised when there was a flash of light and then fate stood next to him

rad jumped and then said "hey uh sorry to bother you but I was wondering how I got this body" fate craned his neck to look up at rad and sighed as he sat down and motioned for rad to do the same

rad was confused but did sit down "listen rad, my brother chaos got a little carried away with one of his pranks , so that's why you have that body, this was one of chaos's little jokes" fate explained

Rad nodded and looked down in sadness before he replied "I did hear a voice before I transformed, no pun intended" fate chuckled at that and they sat in silence for a moment

Fate finally broke the silence and said "you do know that I'll have to change you back right?" rad nodded and said "do it quick before I change my mind" fate nodded and mumbled something under his breath and rad started glowing

When the glow died down rad sat there in human form and for a few minutes nobody spoke and then fate stood up "hey fate before you go can you do me a favor?" rad asked suddenly as he too stood up

Fate looked surprised but then nodded and replied "that depends on what it is" rad grinned suddenly and said "make sure you torture chaos for me" fate grinned back and said "now that I can do" they both laughed

Fate smiled at rad before he disappeared in a flash of light and a few minutes later rad sighed and thought 'time to face the music' and then he turned around and walked back inside

---------------------------------In another dimension--------------------------------------

After finding chaos hiding in a vase fate and then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him

Fate dusted his hands off as he walked out of chaos' room, chaos grunted as he relocated his spine to its proper place

Chaos then looked over and saw rad being bombarded with questions from his friends 'now that gives me an idea' chaos thought as he went in search of kwokinator

------------------------------In the transformers base-------------------------------------

Rad grinned as he managed to disengage himself from his friends "_you really should have told the truth_" highwire said as rad finished telling the story to the minicon

Rad smiled and said "would they have believed me?" highwire thought and then said "_point taken_" rad nodded with a smirk on his lips

Rad looked up at the ceiling and then said thoughtfully "but you know, I don't think things are over yet" highwire just nodded

General Zargon: well hope you readers like it!

Ryuuketsu: just R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R! And can anyone out there tell me if ryuuketsu's name means anything!


End file.
